


My Girl

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Two Fathers, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was the living embodiment of a perfect dad. Until one day when he's not.





	My Girl

Daichi stared down at the newest picture frame on his desk, grinning from ear to ear. Right next to a scribbled crayon drawing of what was supposed to be a duck, was the newest picture of his daughter Aimi.

The little girl was sitting in a patch of garden, covered from head to toe in all of the grime and soil; still she looked cuter then ever.

Aimi looked adorable in every picture, which was why he made it a point to proudly display them on his desk and walls for all of his coworkers to see.

His thoughts were quickly distracted by a knock on his door and a tall figure making his way in.

"I have those files you wanted." Azumane Asahi mumbled, making his way into the room.

"Oh I completely forgot about those." Daichi said while standing up to take the files from him. "I've just been completely distracted by-" 

"Your daughters birthday. I know, you've mentioned at least six times today alone." 

"She's turning five Asahi, it's a pretty big deal." 

Asahi laughed and shook his head. "It's not as big of a deal as you think. I mean we're both turning thirty soon. Now that's a  _big_  deal!" 

"You only turn five once!" 

"You only turn thirty once!" 

Daichi grabbed one of the pictures of Aimi on his desk and turned it around for Asahi to see. "You see this face Azumane?" 

"Yes, you show me pictures of this face everyday, but please continue  _Dad_ -chi." 

"This is the face of a little girl who deserves the world. I'm her daddy, it's my job to make sure she gets everything she could ever want and more. If I'm not there to give her all of this then who will?" 

Putting his hands up to surrender, Asahi backed away from the desk. "Fine you got me, this is the biggest event of the year. I'll make sure to tell the local papers so they can post it." 

"Already ahead of you, she's in the birthday section as we speak." 

The other man blinked up in surprise, furrowing his eyebrows. He had a mix of awe and confusion covering his features, giving Daichi mixed signals. 

"Will you ever consider yourself as anything else but a dad now?" 

"Why would I want to be anything else? My life is perfect." Daichi looked down at his wrist watch, eyes widening. "Speaking of I better head out now if I want to be there to surprise her when she gets home from school." 

Asahi nodded and leaned back against the wall. "I'll be there a little later for the party. There's still a pile of work on my desk that's just screaming for me to finish it. I'll see you in a while." 

Daichi hastily put everything back into his brief case, trying to tidy up as quick as possible. Picking up her pre-birthday gift, a stuffed elephant, he headed out the door. 

Koushi was probably finishing up her cake now, adding the last touches. The streamers were hung up this morning after she had gotten on the bus. Now all that was left was for the two of them to greet her off of the bus and surprise her. 

He quickened his pace, glancing down at his watch nervously. He had to be there for this, there was no doubt in his mind. She needed to see her two dads yell happy birthday at her from the bus stop. 

One more block to go, that wasn't so bad at all. Just a couple of stores to pass and streets to cross before he could see his baby gir- 

________________________________________________________________________________

Birthdays were a time of celebration and happiness, everybody knew that. Children's birthdays were even more so, it was a time of wonder and amazement. A time for friends and family to gather together to show their love and appreciation. 

That's what birthdays were supposed to be. They weren't supposed to be confusion, sadness, or even anger really. The only thing Daichi wanted was for her to be happy, to see her smile. However, he wouldn't get the chance to.

 At 2:47 p.m Sawamura Daichi was struck by an oncoming truck on his way home from work. 

At  3:02 he was declared dead on the ambulance ride to the hospital. 

At 3:14 Sawamura Koushi was called to identify the body. 

Koushi stumbled into the house at around 5:30 wishing for nothing more then for this to be some long, cruel, and morbid prank. 

Asahi stood up from the couch and walked up to him, wordlessly pulling him in for a tender embrace. 

"H-He's gone."

"I know," Asahi told him, rubbing circles onto his back. "It's okay, I know." 

"I want him back, h-he was supposed to cook dinner tonight and-and cut the cake. It's his job to cut the cake Asahi, h-he has to come back and- He has to give her that stupid elephant." 

Asahi pulled him in even closer, trying to muffle his cries and calm him down. "It's okay." 

It wasn't okay, nothing about this entire ordeal was okay. Later that night, Koushi had to sit down his daughter,  _their_ daughter, and tell her the news. 

Aimi didn't understand what was going on, all she knew was that daddy wasn't home and her party was cancelled. 

So, when Koushi sat her down on the couch and explained that no, daddy would not be coming home from work tonight. No, it wasn't because Uncle Asahi was a 'slacker and daddy needed to help him'. Daddy wasn't coming home because he was dead. 

Koushi didn't bother to sugar coat it, or ease into it. He told her simply that his body was on Earth, but the rest of him was not and it never would be. 

_So he'll come back once he gets back on Earth?_

_No, he's gone forever._

_What about after that?_

_There is no after that Aimi. Daddy can't come home because there is no daddy anymore. He's gone._

The funeral was the worst part Koushi decided. The funeral was the closure that he did not want, but that he so desperately needed. It replaced the constant sadness and fear with an overwhelming sense of numbness which probably wasn't good however, it was better then suffering. 

Aimi sat on Asahi's lap looking around at all of the people who had shown up. She knew the mood was a negative one, that much everybody was positive about. They just couldn't tell if she as too naive still to make sense of it all or willingly choosing to ignore it. It was probably the latter. 

She pointed out the large picture of Daichi that was placed next to the podium and turned back towards Asahi, her little brows furrowing. 

"Why isn't daddy showing up to his party?" 

Koushi stared forward blankly as Asahi diverted Aimi's full attention to himself, gently smiling. "This isn't that kind of party. You see all these people? They're all here to say goodbye." 

Aimi shook her head as she gripped on to his dress shirt. "No, no! He goes to work, and then he comes back." 

Tears welled up in her eyes and that's when everything began to click. "He goes to work and then he comes back!" 

"This isn't a business trip, you know that sweetie. It's okay that he's not coming back because he'll always be here in your heart and he'll always be your daddy no matter what." 

Koushi wiped at his own eyes, trying to will the tears to stop. He didn't want to think about him again, he didn't want to _feel._

Sawamura Daichi had always wanted to be a father, that much was obvious to anybody. The day their surrogate had declared she was pregnant was the second happiest day of his life, the first being the day she was born. 

He made it his mission to be the paradigm of the perfect father, going out to PTA meetings and helping Aimi sell enough Junior Honey Scout cookies for the groups fundraisers. 

He wasn't going to be able to watch her finally learn that big kid bike they'd been trying to tackle for the past month. He would never be able to embarrass her with an array of photos on her way to the prom, or ward of potential suitors. 

This was the end of an era, this was the end of  _their_  family. Daichi was dead, and Koushi wanted nothing more then to join him. 

They had a daughter though and responsibilities to tend to still. He'd be trashing his husbands memory to throw that all away now. 

It was time for Koushi to step up to the plate, it was time for him to be  _the_  dad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sorry this was so dull and depressing. Daichi's personality in this was HEAVILY inspired by Maes Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist (because he is the BEST). 
> 
> As always feel free to leave any questions, comments, concerns, prompts, etc. in the comments below and stay gold!!


End file.
